


Happy Easter, De

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy buys Dean an Easter egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Easter, De

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



> For my dear friend Andy.

“Kiss me, Sammy! Come on, you know you wanna.”

Sam looked up from their dad’s journal, unable to stop the laughter that burst out of him.  

“You’re disgusting, Dean. I’m not kissing you like that.”  

Dean did a little shimmy and scooted closer, hands on his hips and killer grin on his face. Sam leaned back, his face scrunching up in disgust.

  “No, Dean. I don’t want it all over my face.” He groaned, instantly regretting his choice of words.   Dean smirked. 

“Hm, you never usually mind.”  

“Shut up,” Sam laughed. “I wish I’d never bought it for you now.”  

Dean pouted over-dramatically, inching forward, step by step. His full lips were streaked with melted chocolate. He must have been painting it on while Sam was busy not paying him any attention.

  “Aw, Sam. I loved it. Every. Single. Mouthful.” With every word, Dean closed in on his brother. When he finished speaking, Dean was in Sam’s lap.  

“You ate it all? Already?” Sam palmed Dean’s thighs. “How aren’t you the size of a house?”

  “Naturally blessed,” Dean replied, running his fingertips lightly over Sam’s neck and under the soft curl of his hair. “Fast metabolism. Winchester’s have superior genes.”  

“Uh huh.” Sam’s hands moved up, spreading over Dean’s tummy. “Feels a bit soft to me.”  

Dean sucked in a breath, his muscles hardening under Sam’s touch.  

“Stop trying to distract me by being a dick, Sammy. All I want is one kiss.” He pouted again, pushing out his ridiculous chocolatey lips and sticking out the point of his tongue, running it just along the seam.

  “Yeah, and I said no.” Sam smiled teasingly.  

“We’ve got a problem then, cause I ain’t moving till I get what I want.”

  “What you wanted was an Easter egg and I bought you one. I made a kid cry at Wallmart, Dean.”  

Dean shifted on Sam’s lap.  

“You made a kid cry? That’s awesome…” Sam arched an eyebrow so Dean backtracked quickly. “I mean… that’s really, uh, unlike you.”  

“Yeah well,” Sam said, linking his fingers behind Dean’s back. “He wanted the last Easter egg and I wouldn’t let him have it.”  

“Because you were getting it for me? That’s so romantic, Sam.”  

“You’re an ass,” Sam groaned, letting go of his hold on Dean’s back and attempting to stand up.

  “No, no, wait,” Dean laughed. “I’m sorry.”

  He cupped Sam’s cheeks in his hands and shook his head, imagining his brothers face when the tears started falling on the kids distraught face. 

  “I’m sorry,” Dean repeated. He’d been saying that a lot lately.  

Sam smiled, his eyes falling to Dean’s mouth.

  “Alright, I give up. Kiss away.”

  “Yeah?” Dean’s eyes lit up and he sat up straighter.  

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. He couldn’t resist Dean at the best of times, but when Dean was giddy and on a sugar high, it was damn near impossible.  

It should have been gross. Messy and sticky and gross.  

What it was, was soft. Sweet chocolate and the firm pressure of Dean’s lips against his. Small movements and nips, licks and brushes of tongue against tongue.  Dean moaned when Sam covered his lips, sucking off the last remaining smears of melted chocolate.  

After minutes of slow, tender kisses, Dean pulled away.

  “Fuck, Sam… that was… that…”  

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. Happy Easter, Dean.”  

“Happy Easter, little brother.”


End file.
